


Opening Pod one.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien!Merlin, Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur has an open love life, Dead Gwaine, Death, Human!Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Merlin is ok with Arthur's open love life, Outer Space, Polyamory, Ransom, Rescue Missions, Sad, Space Husbands, Tragedy, Wall Sex, sci fi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin, Arthur's loyal alien bodyguard and lover as well as their close human friend Gwaine go to rescue Prince Arthur who has been captured and ransomed by the King of the aliens after Uther from the human race attacked them for dominance over the Alien world.





	Opening Pod one.

‘Opening Pod 1’ 

Merlin slowly blinked as he heard a beep followed by his pod opening, he felt warm and flexed his hand. 

‘Vital signs are normal. Please step out of the Pod.’ 

Merlin slowly stepped out, wincing as a shoot of pain ran through his leg but stepped out more and the Pod closed quickly, making him flinch back suddenly, stumbling a little. 

‘Sluggish reactions, needs sustenance.’ There was a pause. ‘Please report to kitchen. Hot soup will be waiting with freshly baked bread.’ 

Merlin turned to Pod two and walked over to see Gwaine stuck inside, asleep and frozen. 

‘Unthaw Gwaine. Pod two.’ Merlin ordered the ship. 

‘I cannot do that.’ 

Merlin frowned and pressed the button on Gwaine’s Pod, symbols appeared and Merlin pressed the Unthaw opens. There was a harsh, dull beep sound and the lights went red. 

Merlin frowned. “Report on Gwaine.”

‘Gwaine, due to his heart condition has passed away during the hibernation process’s.’

Merlin froze up, his heart tightening. 

His hand’s curled into a fist.

“Cause of death?” He asked, trying to sound calm. 

‘Stress…woke up before planned awakening, an error on the systems part. He felt claustrophobic and panicked; the cold was also a cause of death. Would you like to see the recording?’

“No!” Merlin shouted out quickly and there was a small ‘whirr’ sound before it went quiet. 

Merlin bit his lip, tears welling up. 

‘His memories have been uploaded to the interface…would you like to upload him? A robot is free for download.’ 

Merlin growled. “You went against protocol!” 

‘Gwaine wished for his memories to be downloaded incase of an emergency.’

Merlin shook his head, the tears flowing down. “Why…?” 

‘He did not want you to be alone was one of his reasons.’

“Unthaw him!” Merlin shouted, sobbing. 

‘Denied. The corpse must be disposed, frozen. Not warm.’ 

“No! Operate mourning period!” Merlin shouted desperately. 

‘Access granted. Two day mourning period before scheduled eject is issued.’

Merlin sighed in relief and looked at his body, remembering how nervous Gwaine was to go inside. 

The memory was still fresh in his mind. 

“So it’ll take two years to reach Arthur and save him?” Gwaine asked, drinking his beer. 

Merlin nodded, looking at the mission, pressing symbols as they were projected in front of him. 

“I won’t…wake up right? I’ll be asleep completely?” Gwaine asked, his nervous were getting the better of him as Merlin could hear the nervousness in his tone. 

“You won’t wake up, the machine will wake us when the time is right. It’ll be alright, Gwaine.” Merlin said, too distracted to put more emotion into it as he read through files of the planet they will be landing on when they will save Arthur from the enemy. 

“What about Arthur?” Gwaine asked. 

“I have the ransom in the bag in my room…we will deliver it to the King when we arrive, then he will hand over Arthur.” Merlin said. “They don’t trust us to teleport, they think we will trick them and send in an army.” 

Gwaine nodded, nursing his drink. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine’s solemn expression and sighed, pressing a button and the screen disappeared. Merlin leaned forwards slightly. “It’ll be ok, I’ve been in hibernation pods loads of times, and there’s really nothing to it.”

Gwaine nodded. “I hate tight spaces…I don’t like being trapped.”

“There’s an opening handle for you as well, it’s ok.” Merlin assured him, smiling gently. 

Gwaine seemed to relax at that. 

Merlin gasped, blinking as the memory faded. 

‘Are you alright?’

Merlin nodded and leaned lower to the side and saw the latch was broken, resting in Gwaine’s clutched hand.

“It must have snapped off when everything was frozen stiff…” Merlin mumbled. 

‘Warm-blooded mammals are always a problem, the thawing process activated when he woke up due to the error. His blood circulation was slow but he could move.’

“He must have been so scared…so so scared.” Merlin breathed out, stroking the glass gently, his bottom lip throbbing. 

‘Calibrating…he survived for two minutes before slipping out of consciousness.’

“That’s still a long time to be panicking…” Merlin murmured. 

‘…There’s just no pleasing you sometimes.’

“Sorry…thank you for trying to make me feel better…” Merlin said.

‘As I was saying, the meal is waiting for you in the kitchen area.’

Merlin nodded and looked at Gwaine’s body before slowly making his way there and ate the soup and bread quietly, sipping on tea thoughtfully. 

“How long till we land?” Merlin asked. 

‘About an hour.’

Merlin nodded and showered, enjoying the feeling of hot water against his blue skin before lathering soap onto his body and cleaned his hair before stepping out and dries off, swabbing his pointed ears out of excess water and dressed into his uniform before concealing his sun bleached gun under his shirt on his back and put in a dagger for good measure before going back to Gwaine, spending his time there. 

‘Five minutes till landing…’

Merlin went to the communicator and sent out a message to headquarters, his golden eyes shining back at him as the black screen was loading till the greens screen revealed itself to Merlin.

“This is Merlin Emrys, sighing in. Five minutes to the planet. Gwaine is dead….” He paused, not knowing what else to say. “Error in the pod, he will be jetted out in a day. Over and out.”

Merlin got up and went to his room before getting the dusty bag and picked it up before putting the straps on his back and went to the door.

He felt it land after a while before jolting slightly forwards and the door opened. He stepped onto the platform and was moved down onto red soil. 

It was fine and left a perfect imprint of his shoe before he made his way to a Palace in the distance. 

When he arrived he was gasping for breath and knocked on the door before it opened suddenly, he jumped back, alert and saw a tall, thin alien there, dressed in a red, royal robe. 

“Ah…right the ransom money, follow me.” He said and moved his tentacle legs along as he went to an elevator pad. 

Merlin joined him, keeping the bag close. 

“Where is Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin asked firmly, glaring at the alien. 

“In quadrant B but we will be meeting the King at quadrant A for the money exchange, he will then be brought through. He’s probably being pampered right now.” He said and Merlin sneered low. 

“If you have harmed him.” He growled out threateningly.

“We are not barbarians. He was just at training in the morning and had a rest before he was to bath…” He shot back, his eyes cold. He was too distracted to admire the palace interior, much to the alien’s annoyance. 

Merlin glared at the glass wall before the pad stopped and the doors opened. Merlin walked out and was ushered to a glorious throne made of solid gold. 

Merlin went up, stopping at a marker before bowing. “Sire, I have brought the money.” He said as respectively as he could. The King had done a grievous wrong but the Pendragon’s did attack first and no one threatens the King or dishonors him in anyway, or else they will be executed immediately and Merlin did not just waste two years of his life and loosing his friend Gwaine to then loose his life and possibly Arthurs. No, he was an ambassador and Arthur’s bodyguard. He had to put his feelings aside. 

“Finally…show us the money, boy.” He said and Merlin nodded before standing tall and walked closer before kneeling at his feet and took out his bag and opened it, revealing gems and jewels as well as many other rare items. 

“I hope it pleases the King.” Merlin said calmly. 

“It does…bring Arthur Pendragon forwards.” He waved his hand and guards left to retrieve him and Merlin handed the King’s advisor the treasure before moving away. 

He heard a noise and looked to his left to see Arthur walking towards him, his red body suit clung onto him well as his cape with his family’s crest knitted into it. His golden belt looked like it had an extra hole in it, his hair was shiny and a little longer than when they last spoke but other than that he looked healthy and Merlin’s heart melted at the site of him strolling purposefully towards him, his thin golden crown gracing his head well. 

He stopped in front Merlin, standing tall, his hands behind his back as two guards stood at either side of him. “Merlin, good of you to come. I’m glad to see an old friend. I want to thank you for doing what you could to rescue me as I was being captured…but I’m glad to see your ok.”

Merlin smiled proudly. “Arthur…”

“I heard what happened to Gwaine…I hope you accept my heart felt apology.” Arthur said, his stern face turning soft and apologetic. 

“You are not at fault, my lord but I accept your apology.” Merlin said meaningfully and Arthur gave him a soft smile before turning to the King and bowed. 

“Sire. I can’t say I was pleased with my kidnapping but I respect your kindness in giving me good accommodation. I hope we can seal a truce between our people…I’ve grown to love not only this palace but some of the pleasures within it.” Arthur said charmingly. 

“Arthur…I’m sorry but it was a necessity and I was happy to do it without many deaths at both our hands. It was a pleasure to finally meet the future King of the human race. I dare say we should spar sometime in the future…I think you’re the only bugger here who will put up a good fight.” He said before laughing loudly and Arthur joined in politely. 

“Well…I must be off then. Stay in good health till my next visit and hopefully then we meet as allies and hopefully like brothers.” Arthur said before reaching out his hand and the King shook it happily. 

“Safe travels…Arthur.” He said. 

Arthur bowed and turned around before leaving with Merlin. 

As the doors of their ship closed Arthur’s shoulders dropped and he sighed heavily. “Where is Gwaine?” 

Merlin took him to the pods and Arthur stood in front of him before resting his hand on it. “My friend…I am so terribly sorry for this god awful outcome.” 

Arthur then pulled out something from his pocket and Merlin’s eyes widened. It was the strongest ale you could get in the whole galaxy. 

“I was hoping to share this with you…but we will put it to good use.” Arthur said and turned to Merlin. “Be sure to prepare a good funeral blanket.”

Merlin bowed and went off to find the cupboard that held those materials. 

That night they sat and talked while Merlin sewed the blanket, the ship was finally making it’s way back home. 

“You should have seen their gardens…it was like paradise…and the sex Merlin, the sex….” Arthur sighed and moved back slightly, moaning lightly as his eyes closed, imagining it. “It really was something else.”

“I’m sure.” Merlin chuckled. 

Arthur looked at his friend and smiled. “It was like I was his guest. I even attended his council meetings and gave him more incite to how humans thought and acted. It was like I…had taken the role father has…and I did well, Merlin. I did well…”

Merlin smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“As soon as I get back…I’m going to have my father draw up an agreement of an alliance. If he refuses…then I’m going to leave his fleet…and steal a damn ship and make my own way in this world.” Arthur said and Merlin’s eyes widened. 

“Hey now…I know you did well but don’t get ahead of yourself now. Your father still has many things to show and teach you.” Merlin said calmly, his hand resting on Arthur’s.

Arthur sighed. “No…No your right. I’m getting too excited…no, this was a blessing in disguise…I learnt a lot about a lot of things, Merlin.” 

Merlin nodded happily and smiled more. 

Arthur smiled back happily and yawned. “Urgh…time for bed.”

Merlin nodded and switched the lights off before they went to their rooms and stopped at their respective doors. 

“Good night, Arthur.” Merlin said and the man turned to him and nodded.

“Good night to you too, Merlin. Rest easy tonight…in the morning we can say goodbye to Gwaine. If….if you need someone to be with…don’t hesitate to come in my room…” Arthur said. “It’s the least I could do for what you’ve been through.”

Merlin smiled more and bowed. “Sire.”

Arthur nodded at him and pressed the button, his door opened and he went into it before it shut closed. 

That night Merlin and Arthur slept spooning, Arthur rubbing slow and gentle circles against Merlin’s belly as he slept. 

They woke up early in the morning to the alarm bell ringing, signaling Gwaine’s funeral began. 

They rushed over and Merlin wrapped the blanket around Gwaine’s pod and Arthur attached it firmly before he slipped in Gwaine’s favorite shirt in a pocket. 

Merlin put his favorite action figure in it and Arthur uncorked the small bottle before pouring half onto the blanket as it moved back, a port hole opening. 

“Goodbye, you crazy bastard. I hope you have a hell of an adventure wherever you are.” Arthur said with a smile before corking the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. 

Merlin smiled. “Goodbye Gwaine…don’t be alone now…we will miss you terribly.”

Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand and held it close as the pod suddenly shout out into space and Merlin looked away, pained and Arthur pulled him close. 

Merlin broke down in Arthur’s arms, eventually falling asleep and Arthur carried him to his room and laid him down onto the bed before sitting down on it.

When it was time for them to go into their pods, it had already been a year. 

“Ready?” Arthur asked and Merlin looked at him before nodding. 

“Don’t be scared…we will be ok….” Arthur smiled. “Besides…we already did a tester and everything was fine.” 

Merlin smiled, trying to be at ease.

Arthur stepped towards him before stroking his cheek. “Merlin, we will make it.”

Merlin nodded. “Yes…I know.”

Arthur kissed his forehead before kissing his nose and cheek and kissed Merlin lovingly.

Merlin moaned, kissing back happily, gripping Arthur’s wrist as Arthur’s hands cupped Merlin’s cheek. 

They broke off, panting before Arthur sucked and bit Merlin’s lip, slipping his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, exploring him as he pressed Merlin roughly against the wall. 

Merlin moaned and kissed back passionately, tugging at their clothes. 

Arthur groaned, feeling his free skin prickle at the sensation of being nude and Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, gasping. 

Arthur sucked on Merlin’s nipples, his finger prodding Merlin’s hole, feeling it’s heat envelope Arthur’s finger as he slipped it in with ease made him groan. 

Merlin made a delicious sound and Arthur dragged it out of him while he kissed him till they both saw stars. 

Arthur felt Merlin start to leak and open for him more. “There it is…fuck, so hot….so good, fucking hell, Merlin. You have no idea how good this feels.” 

Merlin whimpered, moving his hips happily to Arthur’s movements before his finger slipped out and he added two and Merlin cried out. 

“Arthur!!” He shouted and Arthur smirked before bending his finger slightly and twisted before pulling back and sighed at the squelching sound it made. 

Merlin panted, lost for words as Arthur’s fingers worked in him to open him up more as his slick coated Arthur’s fingers. 

“Your mine, Merlin…all mine…all of you…it belongs to me.” Arthur gasps out, sweating. 

Merlin could only nod before sobbing. 

“I know…I know, sweetheart…not long now.” Arthur promised him, the smell Merlin was giving off was driving him crazy. 

Eventually Arthur moved his fingers back before angling his member and thrust in and Merlin cried out in surprise before groaning deeply at the wonderful sensation and moved his hips back before hissing at the pleasure. “YES!”

Arthur pounded into him, hitting his prostrate each time, it made Merlin scream, clawing at him in the throws of passion. 

Eventually Merlin shouted. “Arthur, I’m close!”

Arthur moved faster, skin slapped against skin and Merlin was making ‘Ah, Ah, Ah.’ Sounds, it was like music to his ears. 

Arthur could only nod. “Yes, cum for me. Merlin!!”

Merlin cried out before cum shot out of his hard member that Arthur was jerking off and Arthur pounded into him, Making Merlin cry out before he felt Arthur’s muscles tense and he felt something hot and sticky fill him up. 

“Mmmmm….yes…yes…” Merlin moaned. 

Arthur panted and slowly moved Merlin up before freeing his member and helped Merlin down. 

Merlin snuggled against him and Arthur held him close, peppering kisses along his head and cheek as Merlin slept and cleaned up the slick with his uniform. 

When he woke they were sprawled on the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. 

Arthur blinked and smiled. “Your awake.”

Merlin grinned and leaned in, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Merlin.” Arthur grinned back and they slowly dressed before standing. 

Arthur stroked his cheek. “I will see you soon…”

“Don’t miss me too much.” Merlin smirked. 

“Never.” Arthur hushed and got in, Merlin looked at his pod before getting in and they closed. Merlin felt his heart start to beat faster before a spray of sleeping gas jetted out of the small nozzles on the sides and Merlin breathed it in before his eyes grew heavy and his head moved to the side, his muscles relaxing and fell into a deep sleep as ice started forming on his body.

1 year later

Arthur blinked ad his pod opened and he stepped out to see Merlin stepping out, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

“Good Morning.” Arthur smiled and went over to him, hugging him close. “See? Was that so bad?”

Merlin smiled and hugged back, snuggling against him. “Didn’t feel a thing.”

“Wonderful.” Arthur smiled and dragged him off to eat. 

Arthur ate happily. “Mmm…this is good. Did you make it?”

Merlin scoffed, throwing a piece of bread at him. “You know it’s made by the robots, clot pole.”

Arthur chuckled. 

Merlin shook his head, smiling. “We’re landing in an hour.”

Arthur nodded and got up. “Meet you in the shower.”

Merlin blushed as Arthur winked at him and went off to the showers and Merlin soon joined him for ‘steamy sex in the shower.’ As Gwaine would call it. 

An hour later they both stood in front of Uther Pendragon. 

“Thank you, Merlin for bringing my son back.” Uther said happily, clapping Merlin on his shoulder. 

Merlin smiled and nodded. “It’s my job, Sire.”

“You went above and beyond it. Sir Gwaine will be remembered for his sacrifice…we built him a memorial in the gardens.” Uther stated and Merlin bowed. 

“Thank you, Sire.” Merlin said.

“Please, stand.” Uther said and Merlin did. 

“Join us for dinner tonight.” Uther said and Merlin nodded and Arthur was ushered by Uther to their chambers were they discussed the alliance with the King of the ‘Alien’s’.

That night, at dinner they celebrated the alliance with the humans and aliens. 

“The King said he is most humbled by the alliance and wishes to celebrate with a gala next month. He’s invited you too.” Arthur said, smirking at Merlin.

“A gala? I couldn’t…I’m only a body guard, I wouldn’t even have the money to afford such a suit.” Merlin stuttered.

“Nonsense, my tailor will make you one. It’ll be an honor to have you there with us. After all, what Arthur has told me…you both are more than friends.” Uther said slowly a small smile on his lips.

Merlin choked on his drink and looked at Arthur who batted his eyes innocently. 

Merlin wiped his mouth. “Yes…i….i uh…I love your son, Sire. I’ve uh…loved him for many years.”

Uther grinned. “What a wonderful day this is. Merlin I give you my blessing.” 

Merlin grinned. “Thank you, Sire.”

They then held up their glasses and congratulated each other. 

As Uther moved his glass to his lips he eyed Merlin before saying. “-And please, Merlin. Call me Uther.”

“Of course…uh…Uther.” Merlin grinned and felt Arthur’s hands hold his under the table as Uther smiled, happily drinking the wine. 

Arthur looked at Merlin before leaning him, kissing him gently and Merlin happily kissed back, lightly squeezing Arthur’s hand in thanks before they parted the kiss, pressing their fore heads together, eyes blissfully closed.


End file.
